The Past Is The Future
by Volteria
Summary: Bienvenue à tous pour lire et découvrir une Fan Fic qui me tient vraiment à coeur. Cette histoire sera centrée sur la série The Vampire Diaries mixer à d'autres séries tel que Buffy Contre Les Vampires, True Blood ou Twilight et bien plus encore. Laisser vous guider au fil des chapitres dans une aventure pleine de rebondissement, surprise et j'en passe.
1. PROLOGUE

Cela faisait un moment que j'avais perdu Buffy de vue, quelle idée avais je eu de vouloir la suivre à son insu, dans sa patrouille , surtout dans le bois de Miller, qui longeait l' un des cimetières de la ville?

Il faut dire que cette dernière était rapide par rapport à moi.

Plongée dans mes pensées de mon inaptitude totale et surtout de ma bêtise flagrante, j'entendis un bruit ou plutôt un craquement venant de derrière moi.

Je me retournai, pensant me retrouver face à Buffy, qui m'avait repéré.

Mais un autre bruit retentit venant ce coup ci des arbres alentours. Toutes illusions fut envolées : Buffy ne savait pas voler!

Mon instinct me souffla, tout à coup, de m'enfuir car quelque chose de démoniaque trainait dans les parages.

Et je me mise à courir aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettait, je sentais que quelque chose me poursuivait mais je n'osai me retourner pour voir si ce que je pensais s'avérait exact. Je m'enfonçai dans le bois espérant ainsi semer mes poursuivants.

C'est alors que mon pied se buta dans une souche, je perdis l'équilibre et ma tête heurta violemment une pierre, la tête me tourna, dû sûrement au choc, et ma vue se brouilla.

J'essayai de me relever mais une main puissante me plaqua au sol m'empêchant ainsi de bouger. La pression se relâcha et je réussis tant bien que mal à me retourner afin de faire face à mon agresseur. Mais je n'aperçus qu'une forme humaine ou du moins je l'espérais.

L'individu me prit par le cou si rapidement que j'eu le souffle coupé un instant, nos visages devaient être proche car je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma peau.

**- ça y est ! Je te tiens enfin, **me souffla l'inconnu

C'était une voix masculine teintée de colère et de haine.

J'aurai voulu crier, appeler à l'aide mais aucun son ne voulait sortir. J'étais tétanisée. C'était la fin, j'allais mourir ce soir, en pleine forêt, seule et surtout dans d'atroces souffrances.

Mon assaillant se pencha sur moi et une douleur intense me submergea puis il me lâcha et je tombai de tout mon poids sur le sol humide du bois de Miller.

La douleur s'intensifia, ce fut comme ci un incendie s'acharnait en moi, mon sang était en ébullition, mes veines en feu et je réussis enfin à sortir un hurlement de douleur qui résonna dans la nuit.

Mon corps fut pris, tout à coup, de convulsions et je sentais que j'allais bientôt perdre connaissance.

Je réussis à apercevoir mon agresseur qui se penchait de nouveau vers moi mais une voix féminine l'interpella et il se stoppa net.

**- On ne doit pas la tuer!** cria la voix  
**- Je sais!** S'énerva l'autre

Il se retourna et me souffla à l'oreille.

**- On se reverra, je t'en fais la promesse.**

Puis plus rien et tout devint noir...


	2. Chapter 1

Je me réveillai en sueur._**Encore ce maudit cauchemar**__, _pensais je.

Je me levai et me regardai dans le miroir, ma main effleura la morsure qui ornait le creux de mon cou.

Cela faisait deux mois que cela s'était passé mais toutes les nuits je cauchemardais sur cette nuit où j'ai échappé à la mort grâce à Buffy.

En effet, alertée par mon cri de douleur, elle m'avait retrouvé in extremis inconsciente mais prise de violentes convulsions.

Je m'étais réveillée dans ma chambre un jour et demi plus tard, vivante mais blessée. J'étais condamnée à prendre des médicaments, qui ralentissait ou bien arrêtait le poison injecté par l'intermédiaire de la morsure, et cela m empêcherait de mourir à ce que j'ai compris. C'était un ami de Giles, l'observateur de Buffy, qui m'avait prescrit ces pilules à prendre tout les soirs. Mais personne ne m'avait dit qui était mon sauveur en faite ils restaient tous très vague à ce sujet sans ma confiance infini en Buffy j'aurai sans doute essayé d'en savoir plus.

Mon réveil indiquait 6h30 du matin mais ce n'était plus la peine d'essayer de me rendormir.

Je passai par la salle de bain prendre une douche et descendis à la cuisine prendre mon petit déjeuner. Buffy était déjà debout comme à son habitude, cette dernière était comme une sœur pour moi, elle m'avait accueillit dans sa maison quand j'avais atterris dans ce monde. Eh oui! Je ne suis pas de cette dimension, dans mon monde, les vampires, les démons et toutes les créatures du genre n'existent pas mais suite à je ne sais qu'elle magie, j'ai atterris ici et je ne sais pas comment rentrer.

Au début c'était cool d'arriver dans un monde où tout ce que j'avais plus imaginé d'irréel existait bel et bien puis j'ai vite déchanté surtout il y a deux mois, je me suis rendu compte que cette réalité était dangereuse et qu'un moindre faux pas pouvait causer notre mort. Maintenant, je faisais attention à tout ce qui m'entourait, je ne sortais plus le soir et m'étais renfermée sur moi même au point d'en exaspérer tout le monde surtout Billie la cousine à Buffy et aussi ma meilleure amie, qui était en réalité une sorcière plutôt novice dans le genre par rapport à Willow, notre sorcière de la bande mais cette dernière apprenait beaucoup de chose à Billie sur le monde de la magie.

Buffy était la tueuse de vampire, elle les combattait depuis l'âge de 15 ans et était même tombée amoureuse de l'un d'entre eux et d'ailleurs elle en était toujours amoureuse de son Angel. Ce dernier était un vampire doté d'une âme, il ne faisait plus de mal à personne. Il l'avait quitté pour son bien afin qu'elle puisse avoir une vie normale mais peut on avoir une vie normale lorsque l'on est la tueuse de vampires, en tout cas cela l'avait complètement anéanti. Encore une histoire qui finit mal. C'est pour ça, il ne faut jamais sortir avec un vampire et toutes autres créatures. Pourtant Buffy avait tout ce qui fallait pour plaire à un homme, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, les yeux verts, un corps athlétique... Enfin tout ce qui fallait pour séduire mais non elle ne voulait que son vampire enfin je pense qu'elle ne voulait que lui après tout ça ne me regarde pas!

Mais pour le moment, la tueuse avait la lourde tâche de préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde.

**-Salut,** me lança Buffy en me voyant franchir la porte de la cuisine.  
**- Bonjour,** lui marmonnais-je.  
**- Tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui a passé une mauvaise nuit! Toujours le même cauchemar? **me demanda-t-elle un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix.  
**- Oh oui et ça ne risque pas de changer d'aussitôt,** lui répondis je en soupirant.

Je me servis un bol de céréales et m'installai afin de déguster mon premier repas de la journée.

**- Au faite, Giles est passé,** m'avertit Buffy tout en préparant des pancakes.

Il est bien matinale, songeais je. Giles était l'observateur de Buffy, il l'entrainait et la préparait pour combattre les forces du mal. C'était un homme très cultivé et comme un père pour ... Nous tous. Même si parfois son flegme anglais nous agaçait un temps soit peu.

**- Et que nous voulait notre très cher Giles de si bon matin?** Lui demandais-je ironiquement.  
**- Il a du nouveau te concernant...**

Je gigotai sur ma chaise. Bizarrement, cela me mettait mal à l'aise. Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre j'aurai de nouveau affaire avec le monstre qui m'avait agressé car Buffy avait décidé de le mettre en morceau par tous les moyens possible. Mais ce qui me mettait le plus mal à l'aise c'était de devoir à nouveau en parler ou en entendre parler, je faisais assez de cauchemars comme ça.

Mon amie continua sur sa lancée :

**-En faite, il a réussi à se mettre en contact avec un spécialiste du genre qui se trouve à Mystic Falls dans l'état de Virginie. Et j'ai décidé qu'on devrait aller là bas quelques temps afin d'en apprendre plus sur la saloperie qui t'as... enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire.**  
**- Il ne peut pas venir ce spécialiste de Mastic Froc ou je ne sais pas quoi! Au lieu que ce soit nous qui y allions? **L'interrogeais je quelque peu contrariée par l'idée de voyager.  
**- Non, cette personne est très occupée et plus tôt on sait qui est cette chose et mieux se sera. Et ce n'est pas Mastic Froc mais Mystic Falls! En plus tu n'as pas le choix ma décision est prise, nous partirons dans une semaine, pile poil pour la rentrée des classes.**  
**- Pourquoi tu dis ça? **La questionnais je tout à coup inquiète de sa réponse.  
**- Parce que je compte bien y rester un moment et je pense que ça te ferait du bien de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et sortir un peu de ta coquille! Des questions? **me demanda Buffy d'un ton résolu.  
**- Deux si je puis me permettre : La première est ce que tu peux y aller toute seule? La deuxième: ais-je vraiment le choix?**  
**- Pour répondre à tes deux questions c'est...non! Maintenant il ne te reste plus qu'à préparer tes affaires et moi je m'occupe de prévenir Dawn et Billie.**  
**-J'ai encore deux ou trois questions Buffy!**  
**-Oui inspecteur!** Se moqua gentiment Buffy  
**-La première qui va protéger Sunnydale si t'es pas là? Et la deuxième Billie ne devrait pas rentrer à San Francisco?**  
**- Pour répondre à ta première question, je pense que Willow et la bande ont les qualifications nécessaire pour protéger la ville durant mon absence et il y a Spike malgré tout le non amour que j'ai pour lui, il est capable ...de tout et avec sa puce qui l'empêche de faire du mal aux humains, il se fera une joie de se farcir tout les démons du coin et si il arrive quelque chose je peux toujours revenir!** la tueuse marqua un silence avant de reprendre, **ensuite pour ce qui concerne Billie, et bien, la grande nouvelle c'est qu'elle va vivre un moment avec nous, ma tante étant très occupée et Billie voulant intégrer l'université de Richmond d'ici deux ans je pense qu'...**  
**-Arrête de raconter tes salades! **L'interrompis-je

Buffy marqua une pause avant de reprendre.

**-D'accord,** capitula t'elle,** j'ai trouvé que se serait bien qu'elle nous accompagne parce qu'elle est ta meilleure amie et j'ai appelé ma tante qui a accepté sans rechigner ce qui m'a, d'ailleurs, étonnée mais on va dire qu'entre Billie et ses parents ce n'est pas la joie et en plus Billie ne vivait pratiquement plus chez eux à San Francisco puisqu'elle vivait chez ces sorcières... les sœurs Halliwell je crois?**  
**- Oui c'est bien ça,** la renseignais je au passage,** mais tu n'étais pas obligée de faire venir Billie mais bon tant mieux!**

Encore heureux que Billie venait je n'irais nulle part si elle ne vient pas mais quel toupet de m'obliger à partir "un moment" d'après les dires de Buffy.  
Mais bon, elle avait raison s'il fallait aller là bas pour en apprendre plus et sortir de l'ombre. Tant pis j'irai de toute façon je n'avais pas le choix.

La semaine passa rapidement. Et le samedi suivant tout était prêt pour la grande aventure dans l'endroit le plus paumé des Etats-Unis.

A l'aéroport, nous dîmes au revoir à ceux qui restaient à Sunnydale et nous priment le vol de 8h direction Mystic Froc euh! Non! Mystic Falls.

Buffy avait tout planifié pendant une semaine intensive. Willow et Tara, la meilleure amie de Buffy et sa petite amie, occuperaient notre maison durant notre absence et Giles viendrait régulièrement à Mystic Falls afin d'aider dans les recherches.

Buffy avait trouvé un travail de conseillère d'orientation dans le lycée de la ville et nous autres étions déjà inscrite dans se même lycée en première sauf Dawn qui rentrait seulement en seconde.

Et on avait même une maison meublée qui nous attendait à notre arrivée.

Tout allait pour le mieux sauf que j'avais un mauvais pressentiment, mon estomac fut noué tout au long du trajet. Sûrement, l'anxiété de s'en aller si loin de la Californie pour aller sur la côte Est. Franchement ça ne m'enchantait pas du tout.

Je frôlai le foulard que je portai autour du cou, j'étais condamnée à porter un foulard, une écharpe ou un col roulé pour que personne ne puisse voir ma douloureuse blessure. Super pour passer inaperçue dans le sud de la Californie mais à ce qui parait à Mystic Falls, je n'aurais plus ce problème puisque, là bas, les hivers sont rudes. Rien à voir avec Sunnydale, une ville toujours ensoleillée qui ne connait ni la pluie ni la neige.

Le vol se passa sans encombre.

A notre arrivée, nous découvrîmes une jolie maison qui comprenait une entrée avec ses escaliers qui nous amenaient jusqu'à l'étage, à gauche se trouvait une cuisine équipée, de taille moyenne avec sa table qui trônait au milieu et à droite de l'entrée était située le salon et la salle à manger en un bloc.

A l'étage se trouvait cinq chambres une pour chacune d'entre nous et la dernière servirait de chambre d'amis pour les visites occasionnelles ainsi qu'une salle de bain. Toutes les chambres comprenaient un lit (bien entendu), un bureau, une armoire et une commode.

La première chose que fit Buffy en arrivant fut d'appeler Giles pour le prévenir que nous étions bien arrivées à destination. Et elle lui fit une description très détaillée de la maison.

Pendant ce temps, Billie, Dawn et moi allions ranger nos affaires chacune dans nos chambres respectives.

Une fois le rangement fait dans ma chambre, je m'asseyais sur le bord de mon lit et regardai par la fenêtre; la nuit commençait à tomber ainsi que la pluie, cette atmosphère donnait un aspect sinistre à la maison. Je fus prise d'une profonde angoisse et décidai d'aller rejoindre Billie dans sa chambre pour parler un peu de tout et de rien, en espérant ainsi faire disparaitre mon inquiétude passagère.

Mon amie avait allumé sa radio et chantait tout en gesticulant sur un air des Rolling Stones "satisfaction". Je serai bien restée sur le pas de la porte à admirer le spectacle.

Billie était ma meilleure amie depuis un bon moment déjà, on pouvait dire qu'on se complétait, elle avait tout de suite accourue quand elle avait su ce qui c'était passé. Billie et moi, c'est une amitié de presque deux ans car cette dernière venait tout les étés à la maison enfin à Sunnydale et entre nous le courant est tout de suite passé à l'époque on avait une quinzaine, l'âge à laquelle je suis arrivée dans ce monde, et lorsqu'elle a commencé à développer ses pouvoirs je ne l'ai pas laissé tomber et elle non plus ne m'a jamais laissé tomber. D'ailleurs quand elle repartait pour San Francisco, on ne se voyait pas pendant presque un an et on s'appelait pratiquement tout les soirs pour nous raconter la journée que l'on avait passé.

Je ne connaissais pas les sorcières chez qui elle vivait mais je savais qu'elles étaient super puissante, d'ailleurs Billie m'avait dit qu'un jour elle me les présenterait et que j'allais les adorer donc à voir...

J'aurai tellement voulu avoir sa joie de vivre et son optimisme débordant mais depuis deux mois je n'avais plus envie de rien enfin si j'avais juste envie qu'on me laisse tranquille avec cette histoire. Et l'arrivée dans un nouveau lycée n'aide en rien à la tranquillité, surtout dans une petite ville comme Mystic Falls. Les autres lycéens allaient nous poser des tas de questions, je n'avais aucune envie d'y répondre!

Je frappai à la porte de Billie, cette dernière sursauta et se retourna gênée que quelqu'un ait pu la surprendre en plein spectacle mais elle se détendit un peu lorsqu'elle vit que ce n'était que moi.

**-Tu m'as fait peur! **me dit mon amie encore essoufflée par sa performance.  
**-Dis plutôt que tu as eu la honte de ta vie que je te surprenne dans cette position, **me moquais-je en l'imitant grossièrement.

Elle se mit à rire en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

**-Moi, au moins, je sais toujours se qu'embrasser veut dire!** Contrairement à certaine.

Billie avait sorti cette phrase en me jetant un coup d'œil moqueur.

J'étais indignée! Je savais encore embrasser enfin je crois...

**- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là?** La questionnais je d'un air faussement agacé.  
**- Tu peux me dire à quand remonte ton dernier rencart?**

Je la fixai sans répondre puis baissai la tête, je savais où elle voulait en venir.

Dés que l'on avait une conversation, elle en venait toujours à cette question.

**-C'est exactement la réponse que j'attendais,** continua Billie,** tu en as eu zéro pas le moindre du moins depuis deux mois et pourtant tu sortais contrairement à maintenant...Enfin tu m'as comprise.**

Oh que oui que je t'ai comprise, je ne sors plus depuis que j'ai été mordu. Ce n'est quand même pas compliqué à dire.

**- Pourquoi faire sortir et rencontrer quelqu'un? Je suis très bien comme je suis et tu me vois lui trouver une excuse pour ce que j'ai dans le cou. En plus les histoires d'amour finissent toujours mal et avec la chance que j'ai, je risquerais de tomber sur un vampire ou un truc dans le genre,** m'indignais je.

Billie souffla, exaspérée par mes propos une nouvelle fois, avant d'ajouter:

**- Peut être qu'ici tout va changer, peut être qu'enfin tu vas tomber amoureuse et en profiter une bonne fois pour toute!**  
**- Je te remercie pour tes encouragements mais ma visite à l'origine n'avait rien à voir avec mes problèmes de cœur! D'ailleurs merci de t'en préoccuper à ce point. En faite, j'étais venu te voir pour te parler de lundi...je me sens angoissée à l'idée d'être dans une nouvelle ville et d'aller dans un nouveau lycée.**  
**-Pourquoi t'angoisser?** me répliqua Billie toujours ultra positive, **je serai avec toi au lycée et je pense que c'est normal de stresser lorsqu'on arrive dans une nouvelle ville. Moi aussi, d'ailleurs.**  
**-Il n'y a pas que ça!** Continuais je loin d'être rassurée, **il y a aussi ce spécialiste que je dois rencontrer et cette ville m'oppresse... Je ressens même des douleurs dans le cou depuis qu'on est arrivée!**  
**- Si tu savais,** marmonna mon amie pensant que je ne l'avais pas entendu.  
**- Si je savais quoi?! **L'interrogeais je curieuse de la réponse et surtout encore plus angoissée qu'avant.  
**- Rien,** me répondit elle tout simplement.  
**-Si je savais quoi ?** **Mais répond moi à la fin!** M'impatientais-je.  
**-RIEN,** m'aboya Billie, **je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.**

Le ton employé par mon amie m'avait décontenancé, c'était la première fois qu'elle me parlait comme ça et je sentis dans son regard, à ce moment, une sorte de mal être, comme ci elle me cachait quelque chose. Je secouai la tête, non, ce n'était pas possible ma meilleure amie ne me cacherait rien.

J'essayai de chasser cette idée et retournai dans ma chambre.

Je fouillai dans ma commode et en sortis une nuisette bleue ciel en satin puis me dirigeai vers la salle de bain.

A mon retour dans ma jolie petite chambre violette, j'allumai ma lampe de chevet et je m'allongeai sur mon lit en respirant profondément afin de réfléchir à tout ce que m'avait dit Billie, à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis deux mois.

Un bruit venant de la fenêtre me sortit de mes pensées les plus profondes. C'était comme ci quelque chose frappait à ma fenêtre. Je me levai, me dirigeai vers cette dernière et soulevai le rideau. Il n'y avait rien, je m'approchai un peu plus de la fenêtre et je sursautai lorsqu'apparut devant moi un corbeau mais il était beaucoup plus gros que ceux que je voyais habituellement.

J'ouvris ma fenêtre afin qu'il prenne peur et décide de s'en aller mais il ne bougea pas. Il me regardait fixement et je fus étonnée de constater que ce corbeau avait les yeux bleus et non noir comme les autres. Je restai un long moment à le regarder sans bouger. L'animal ne bougea pas non plus et me scrutait lui aussi.

Au bout d'un moment, étant donné qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas, je me risquai un geste inconscient: je tendis la main dans sa direction afin de lui toucher ne serait ce qu'une plume et peut être se déciderait il enfin à partir mais ce fut tout le contraire qui se produisit : aussi vif que l'éclair, il se tourna vers ma main tendu et avant que je ne puisse le toucher, il me pinça le creux de la main.

J'agitai cette dernière sur le coup de la douleur et regardai les dégâts, en effet, il ne m'avait pas loupé, il m'avait arraché de la peau. Saloperie d'oiseau! Je lui fermai la porte au nez ou plutôt au bec et couru vers la salle de bain afin de me désinfecter et de m'appliquer un pansement sur la minuscule blessure qui saignait toujours. Puis je décidai qu'il était tant pour moi d'aller me coucher.

Le dimanche passa rapidement, il avait plu toute la journée. Génial!

Je décidai de ne pas tenir compte du ton employé par Billie la veille, je mettrai cet incident sur le compte de la fatigue accumulée.

Je ne dis rien également au sujet du corbeau qui c'était incrusté la veille et qui m'avait joliment pincé, d'ailleurs j'avais toujours mal!

Je passai la journée devant la télé pendant que les filles étaient parties visiter la ville.

Je me couchai tôt, en sachant à l'avance que je me réveillerai tôt.


End file.
